Last Night
by Magz86
Summary: Matt and Jeff did *stuff* last night. Matt's in love with Jeff but Jeff thinks it was all a dream. What's going to happen? SLASH/Hardycest. Don't like, don't read.
1. That First Night

**OMG!!! I'm actually posting something on here!!! **

**So this might not have been a good idea. My leg's starting to shake. I think it's the caffeine; I'm not used to it. It's 4:57am here in the UK; the sun is breaking through. I'm awake… ish and I haven't been to bed yet. Oh well.**

**So, here it is – my first **_**posted**_** wrestling story featuring, of course, Jeff Hardy. **

**Here's hoping that this is somewhat good… or at least that someone will read it!**

**Without further ado, here it is...**

**That First Night**

Pressing his lips against Matt's, Jeff let out a small whimper. He pulled his brother closer to him, grinding against his hips. "Please Matt… please…" Jeff whispered.

In response, Matt lowered his head and licked Jeff's neck. He could see the other's pulse jump as he did so. "Please… what?"

Jeff released a soft moan and shivered, not answering him.

"Please… what, Jeff?" He asked again as he pulled away, his breath ghosting across Jeff's skin.

"Fuck! Please… Oh God… Matt! Please more… I need you."

Matt's hand had been slowly moving towards the button on Jeff's jeans but he stopped it, still wanting Jeff to vocalise what he desired.

"Matt… Matt… please… touch me!"

His hands moved quickly, unsnapping Jeff's jeans and tugging the zipper down. He pushed the denim down, along with the younger man's boxers, pulling them past his feet and throwing the items across the room to the floor.

He gently pushed Jeff back against the wall and kissed him, pulling back as Jeff tried to deepen the kiss. As Jeff let out a pretty pathetic sounding whimper, Matt undressed himself quickly and started on the rest of his sibling's clothes. The sound of buttons hitting the floor was heard in the room as he ripped Jeff's purple button down shirt open.

Jeff's eyes snapped open and he looked down, surprising lucid. He groaned. "Dude! That was my favourite shirt!"

"I'll buy you a new one," Matt growled as he bent his knees and began to lick a trail from Jeff's neck to his belly button, stopping to scrape his teeth across Jeff's nipples and swirl his tongue in Jeff's belly button.

"Fuck... mmm... MATT! Sweet Jesus..." Jeff mumbled as his lover swiped his tongue quickly over the slit of his extremely hard penis.

Matt looked up at Jeff with wide innocent eyes, as if to say 'What? I'm not doing anything.'

"Shit... Oh FUCK!" Jeff yelled out when Matt took him into his mouth, swallowing. Jeff felt his knees begin to buckle as Matt's tongue trailed a line along the vein on the underside of his dick and then suckled lightly on the head. He started sucking lightly but as Jeff's hips started moving, he swallowed again then pulled back a bit.

Matt lightly dragged his teeth along Jeff's cock and began to forcefully suck on it, as the man above him screamed out in ecstasy.

"Mmm... babe... I'm not gonna last much longer..." Jeff managed to get out, trying but failing to get Matt to stop. He only sucked harder.

Jeff screamed as he released into Matt's waiting mouth and had what felt like the most intense orgasm of his life. Surely such a thing was wrong. This was his brother, for fuck's sake! He shouldn't be giving him the best erotic experiences of his life. He shouldn't be giving him erotic experiences full stop.

But as his eyes rolled back in his head, as the pleasure began to get a little bit too much, Jeff realised that he didn't give a shit. He didn't care that this was his brother; this was someone who was making him feel wonderful, amazing things. He didn't care about gender or looks any other time so why should he care this time? Because it was his brother? Because they were kin? Because they were flesh and blood?

'So hat' came to mind! If anyone else had made him feel like this, he'd be with them right now. Matt had done this, had made him feel like this and if Jeff was honest with himself, if he could actually put together a conscious thought, he'd want more... he'd want to feel like this again.

Matt watched with lidded eyes from his position on the floor, on his knees between Jeff's legs, as his brother's body went limp. Quickly standing up, he held Jeff in place as his knees started to buckle and the last shudders escaped from his body. "Y'okay?" he asked.

Jeff looked up at him, as feeling was coming back into his body, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Yeah," he whispered, "Yeah, I am, more than okay. I'm brilliant, actually."

"Let's go to bed, yeah?" Matt asked, staring into Jeff's green eyes. He could tell the younger man was sleepy; it had been a very long day so far. He didn't care that he was still hard as fuck. Jeff was more important to him than getting off.

"What about you, Matt?" Jeff whispered, lowly. He moved hands away from their place on the wall to rest on Matt's hips.

Smiling, Matt took Jeff's hands into his and moved away from him slightly. "I'll be fine. Tonight was about you," he paused, "Come on, let's get some sleep." He let go of one Jeff's hands and pulled him towards the bed with the other. Throwing back the covers, he motioned for the other man to get in.

Jeff stepped past Matt to stand beside the edge of the bed. He pressed a kiss to his brother's lips before sitting down on the mattress and bringing his legs up onto the bed. Lying back, he smiled as Matt pulled the covers over him, tucking him in. It was something he hadn't done for years.

Matt leaned forward and kissed Jeff again before making his way around to the other side of the bed, getting in and turning the lights in the room off. He turned his head towards his bed partner, content just to watch him sleep for a while.

He wasn't able to though, considering Jeff was staring at him too. Sliding across the mattress, Matt pecked him on the cheek before pulling the younger man closer to him. Jeff shifted on to his side so Matt could spoon him.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he could have sworn that he heard Matt whisper those three little words that all people want to hear. "I love you." His eyes slid shut but he had a big smile on his face...

...as did Matt

**A/N: Phew! That's the first post out of the way! What did you think of it?**

**I've got an idea to continue this, make it a chaptered story, but I'm not sure if I should leave it the way it is or continue it. If I do, the title will most likely change too. What do you guys think?**


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: As I forgot to do this last time, here is a disclaimer: **

**I don't own Matt or Jeff Hardy or anyone else who may or may not pop up in this story. They are independent contractors so they basically belong to themselves. **

**I do not own the WWE either, Vince McMahon does. ****I don't believe that Matt or Jeff are gay or incestuous at all. ****This is just a little figment of my imagination.**

**Thanks to **msnooky**, **Seraphalexiel**,** NeroAnne **and** AnonymousPunk **for the reviews of the first chapter. I'm glad you all liked it.**

**So here is the second chapter to my Matt/Jeff story, it will be continuing after this and I hope you all continue to enjoy it.**

* * *

"Good morning, Mr Hardy."

Morning had arrived and so had Matt's wake up call, the ringing of the telephone jerking him out of his slumber.

"This is your 8:30 wake up call."

He muttered his thanks and placed the received back on its cradle. He frowned, trying to remember what it was that he'd needed to be up so early for – he normally slept until about noon. It eluded him but he was awake now so he might as well do something 'productive'... like watching his baby brother sleep.

Jeff looked so peaceful when he was asleep, so relaxed and so... so beautiful. He seemed so care-free and happy – there even seemed to be a small smile on his face. It was a look that definitely wasn't prevalent during the day. He seemed almost childlike in his current state – there was innocence in his features that made Matt want to hug him and love him until the end of his days.

Matt couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when he thought about the previous night. He'd never thought that Jeff would _allow_ what had occurred to happen; he'd never thought that Jeff would _respond_ and he'd definitely never expected to tell Jeff that he loved him.

OK, so Jeff was asleep when he told him that but he _had_ told him. So Jeff didn't hear him, so what? It was out there now. Jeff wasn't stupid. He could probably figure out how Matt felt. He'd taken care of Jeff and forsaken himself: he'd been hard as fuck last night and it had taken him a while to fall asleep and even now, just thinking about what happened, he was horny and ready to fuck Jeff's brains out.

But he couldn't do that. He didn't know how Jeff was feeling now, the morning after. Would he dismiss it all, say it never happened, just deny it? Would he be angry? Would he accept it and just let Matt fuck him like he wanted to? Matt sincerely doubted it. Would he, perhaps, accept it and ask for time? What if Jeff accepted what had happened but then said it couldn't happen again? That it was wrong?

Matt wasn't sure he could handle that. After releasing five years of pent up emotions into one night, into one blow job, hearing that would break him.

Matt knew that if anyone else found out about his feelings or about what had happened with Jeff, his life as he knew it would be over. He'd be called a freak. He'd be an outcast. It was illegal in most places. He'd checked as he'd wanted to know if he'd be thrown in jail if he ever acted on his feelings. At this point, he was glad he didn't live or wasn't in Massachusetts because he could be sent to prison for up to 20 years just for the 'sexual activities' the night before.

While Matt was elsewhere with his thoughts, Jeff was waking up. His eyelids fluttered as he came to his senses. He'd had the weirdest dream the night before: he and Matt had gone out and after coming back to the room, they started kissing and Matt had given him a pretty amazing blow job.

He'd never had a dream like that before. He'd never dreamt of his brother like that before; he'd never even dreamt about a _guy_ like that before! What was going on? Was he gay, bisexual?

Oddly, he didn't feel tense or weird about this revelation. He actually felt calm, ready to discover for himself the truth.

He stretched his arms out, his back arching and his ass moving backwards as he did so and came into contact with something solid. Jeff jerked around to stare at his brother, who in turn was also staring at him, though he looked a bit shocked.

"Matt?" Jeff asked, "What's going on?" He was confused – the two brothers hadn't shared a bed together in years and certainly not without clothes on and if he was right, though he definitely wasn't going to ask, it hadn't been Matt's leg that he'd come into contact with.

"Um... well, I... uh... where should I start?" Matt stuttered, trying desperately to think of something to say. Never mind all his other thoughts – this was his worst case scenario: Jeff not even acknowledging what happened.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I wouldn't normally do this but reviews are nice!**


	3. Realisation

**A/N: Disclaimer from last chapter applies.**

**Good morning or evening or whatever. It's 6 something am here and I haven't been to bed yet... I had an excuse this time - I was up watching Extreme Rules and the amazing Ladder Match between Edge and Jeff. Guess I shouldn't mention who wins here for anyone who hasn't seen it (Hint: the person's name has four letters in it)**

**Anyway, thanks to** NeroAnne, msnooky, Arie193, slashdlite, redsandman99, Seraphalexiel **and** AnonymousPunk** for the reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**Here we go...**

* * *

_Last time: "Um... well, I... uh... where should I start?" Matt stuttered, trying desperately to think of something to say. Never mind all his other thoughts – this was his worst case scenario: Jeff not even acknowledging what happened._

**Now onto chapter 3: Realisation**

"How about the beginning, Matt? It usually helps to start there." Jeff tilted his to the side, staring at Matt intently and folding his arms in front of chest.

Matt closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heartbeat. Here he was... in bed with a naked Jeff Hardy and Jeff wanted to talk. Oh well, that was obvious. He wanted to know what was going on but Matt wasn't even sure of that himself.

He sat up and tried to gather his thoughts, put them in some semblance of order so he could explain what happened. He looked over at his brother and saw that he'd grabbed a pair of boxers and thrown a t-shirt on before sitting back down on the bed and folding his arms again.

"Well, I guess... What do you remember about last night?"

"Last night?" Jeff looked at his brother sceptically and scratched his thumb against the skin just under his eye, beside his nose. "Last night? We finished the show, got changed and then went out for dinner."

Matt touched his hand to his temple and pushed his hair behind his ear. "And? What happened after dinner?"

"We went to a club. We weren't there for long though. We left and got a cab back here to the hotel."

"You don't remember anything else? Nothing at all?"

"What's with the third degree, bro? We came back here, decided to watch a movie and then went to bed."

"OK. I just wanted to know what you remembered." Inside though, Matt was crushed. Jeff didn't even _remember_ what had happened between them, never mind not saying anything about it. He didn't _remember_. Maybe he would have said something/remembered if he'd woken up with a sore ass after being fucked silly? This would be easier to explain if that had happened.

Shaking his head, trying to dispel the thoughts of him doing just that, Matt looked around the room, trying to find something to focus on other than his beautiful brother.

Jeff stared at Matt, concern shining in his eyes. He seemed really uncomfortable. It wasn't something that Jeff was used to seeing. Matt always seemed so self-assured and confident to him. What was going on with him?

"Matt," Jeff started, reaching out to touch the other man's shoulder, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Matt looked down at Jeff's hand which was now resting on his right arm. He blinked his eyes a few times to get rid of the tears that were beginning to form. Lifting his head, he attempted to smile. "Nothing's wrong. Promise."

Jeff sighed and raised his hand to cup his brother's cheek. "Don't lie to me, Matt. You're my brother. I know when you're upset. I can tell when something's wrong... and I can tell when you're holding back tears." Matt screwed his eyes shut and his head fell back as he expelled a breath.

Opening his eyes and looking over at Jeff, Matt felt the tears come back, threatening to spill. He smiled a watery smile. "I'm fine, Jeff. Honestly."

Jeff stood up and threw his hands into the air in exasperation. He turned angry eyes on his brother. "Matt, stop fucking lying to me and tell me what the fuck is going on. I know something's is. For fuck's sake, we woke up in the same bed... naked! Naked, Matt!" He gestured with his hands as if to demonstrate how important that fact was. "Now tell me. What the hell is going on?" He honestly wanted to shake Matt right and hit him upside the head. Maybe that would knock some sense into him?

"Jeff," Matt pleaded.

"What, Matt? What?" Jeff was about two inches away from snapping.

Matt took a deep breath. "Just forget about it. Forget that we woke up naked in the same bed. Just forget about last night."

"Fuck no. I'm not forgetting about this." Jeff walked around the room to his bag, pulling some out before getting dressed. "I'm going to get some breakfast. When I back, I want ans..." Jeff trailed off, stooping down to floor on his way to the hotel room door.

When he stood up, Matt could see that he was holding a bundle of purple cotton in his hands. "Why...?" Jeff spoke softly. He was spreading it out and running his hands over the material, looking down he saw the scattered buttons of his favourite shirt. "What the...?" he whispered, turning to Matt, wondering if he could shed some light on this.

Matt gulped audibly and took a shuddering breath.

He saw realisation hit his brother in that instant as his eyes widened and brightened slightly. He reared back slightly and his lips parted. His eyes dropped to the wad of fabric in his hands and then back to his brother. The look of shock and confusion on Jeff's face as he stared at Matt accusingly stayed with him as he licked his lips, swallowing nervously.

Jeff dropped the shirt, his fingers spreading. It was almost as if he was trying to distance himself from the shirt and what it currently represented. He gestured with hands like he was pushing himself away from it. He looked in the opposite direction of the shirt and brought his hands up to his head to run them through his multi-coloured hair, stopping to grab at it instead. From the tension in the strands, Matt thought Jeff was just short of pulling it out.

His hands still in his hair, though now at the back of his head, Jeff stared at Matt. His mouth kept opening slightly as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. He continued to stare at his brother, though the accusing glint never left his eyes.

Matt looked down at his hands before lifting his gaze to Jeff's, biting at his lip and breathing deeply. "Alright! Fuck... well, I guess you remember what happened then...?" he trailed off at the look on Jeff's face. It hadn't changed; it just seemed... somehow, fiercer... than before.

* * *

**A/N: So? Good? Horrible? What'd you think? Review?**


	4. Cooling Off, Heating Up

**Disclaimer from before applies.**

**A/N: I've been told I put myself down a bit too much so I'm going to try and change that with this chapter. Here goes - I am the BEST writ... *snorts with laughter* ****You know what? I'm sorry. I can't do it. I'm just not good at bigging myself up, for anything at all.**

**Thanks to** msnooky**,** NeroAnne**,** slashdlite**,** AnonymousPunk**,** Seraphalexiel **and** RRatedauthor** for the reviews and support. You guys are awesome!**

**This is chapter 4 of "Last Night" and I do hope that you enjoy it. **

* * *

_Last time: Matt looked down at his hands before lifting his gaze to Jeff's, biting at his lip and breathing deeply. "Alright! Fuck... well, I guess you remember what happened then...?" he trailed off at the look on Jeff's face. It hadn't changed; it just seemed... somehow, fiercer... than before._

**Chapter 4: Cooling Off, Heating Up**

Matt gulped. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Jeff wasn't supposed to be mad; he was supposed to be happy and glad and well... okay, that's what Matt _wanted_ to happen. It was just a fantasy though and currently? That's probably all it ever would be.

Matt could feel the burning heat of his brother's glare on his skin. If anything, it felt like it was getting hotter. Jeff obviously wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. Since there was nothing he could say to help anyway, maybe he should let Jeff cool down by himself for a bit?

Deciding on that course of action, Matt stood up from the bed wrapping the sheet round his waist as he did so. Jeff followed his movements and tried his best not to flinch when Matt moved around the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Maybe you'll..." Matt trailed off as he looked at Jeff, who was still staring at him. "Doesn't matter," he muttered.

As Matt stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, Jeff blinked and shut his eyes. He bowed his head as he attempted to clear his thoughts, not that it worked any.

He sat down heavily on the other bed in the room, his arms at his sides, as the 'dream' sequence ran through his head. He didn't know what to do. He put his head in his hands and lay back on the untouched bed covers.

What the fuck was he gonna do? He could remember every single little detail about last night now. He could remember how much he enjoyed it, the attention from Matt. He could remember Matt saying "I love you" to him. He could also remember his own thoughts throughout it too.

He'd thought about how wrong it was. How Matt was his brother, his kin, his flesh and blood. But he'd also thought about how Matt was making him feel wonderful, amazing things and that it didn't matter about gender or whatever. He'd even smiled when Matt had whispered "I love you".

He honestly didn't care about gender when it came to sex and love – it was the person and their personality that swung it for him. It just so happened that he'd never met a guy who made him feel anything like that, it had always been women or at least it had been until last night. So the fact that he'd done stuff with Matt did shock him – he'd never been with a guy before. He'd seen some gorgeous looking men but he'd never actually done anything with one.

He'd know Matt was gay but he hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected his brother to love him. Jeff couldn't deny it – it was weird.

He was entitled to be shocked, wasn't he? Entitled to be confused? Entitled to be angry? Okay, maybe he wasn't entitled to be angry... he had no real reason to be angry, except for Matt ruining his favourite shirt.

But he couldn't help it. Matt had tried to hide the whole situation from him. He tried to avoid the issue, tried to deny it and Jeff knew why. Matt didn't want anyone realising what a freak he was.

It was okay with Jeff. Clearly, he was a freak too. He'd enjoyed Matt's... uh, ministrations! What's that saying? Misery loves company? From the look on his brother's face as he entered the bathroom, Jeff could tell that was Matt was miserable and it was all to do with his 'freakiness' so he was now in good company.

After he went in the bathroom, Matt shut the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing loudly. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down... literally. Ever since he'd woken up, he'd been thinking about the night before and what they'd done and about Jeff naked... this was supposed to be helping him calm 'down'?

He wanted to pull his hair out. He couldn't stop thinking about it, picturing it. Even Jeff glaring at him and looking at him accusingly hadn't tempered the fires that were blazing inside him. He was still hard.

Pushing himself away from the door, Matt resolved to do something about his problem and he HAD to stop thinking about Jeff... he was going to jerk off and have an EXTREMELY cold shower.

Nodding his head, he opened the shower door and turned the water on. The spray touched his hand but it was too warm. He twirled the dial and grimaced as the freezing water hit him. He shivered as he stepped into the shower and under the torrent of water.

He could feel the cold on his skin but he was still hot on the inside... too hot. He wasn't even sure this was gonna work – he was too horny for that. As he stood under the stream of water letting his hair get wet, his thoughts continually strayed to his brother though he was trying to think about something else... anything else! He even tried thinking about mustard...

Pulling his hair to the back of his neck, Matt bowed his head. This was useless. Maybe jerking off would help?

Giving a mental shrug, Matt tried to get in the mood for some self-gratification. He couldn't just do it straight off. Jeff was definitely fantasy material but thinking about him wouldn't help, not when he was the problem in the first place. He'd come, still be horny and get hard again. The only problem was that no one else had really done it for him for two years now. It was only Jeff.

Casting his mind out, he tried to think of an actor that he'd seen in some movie recently. What was it again? The guy in 27 Dresses and X-Men, Cyclops... James Marsden? Yeah that was it. James Marsden. He was kinda hot, especially in both those films, though a bit weird in Enchanted.

Matt shook his head. What the hell? He was trying to find someone to jerk off too and he was critiquing movies instead? It took his mind off Jeff for a little bit but it wasn't helping – he was still hard as a rock.

Deciding to take the bull by the horns... or horn, as it were... Matt ran the palm of his hand down his body. It travelled across his chest, tweaking his nipples before sliding past his navel to grasp at his dick.

His mouth dropped open and he inhaled sharply at that first touch. Shuddering, he ran his palm over his whole length, flicking his thumb over the tip and gathering some of the precum that was there. He used it as a lubricant and began to move his hand slowly along his dick, gradually increasing the pace.

He gasped and leaned back against the shower wall. He didn't even notice the ice cold liquid hitting him as he felt his orgasm building. Small whimpers sounded in the bathroom as Matt's back arched away from the tiled wall.

His hips bucked as he tightened his grip slightly. Faint mutterings were coming from his mouth giving way to long, low moan as he came hard, spraying the shower wall with his essence.

His eyes closed and his body collapsed against the wall. That had been amazing. He was exhausted.

He jumped when he felt the cold water from the shower hitting him and turned to stare at the unit. He'd forgotten he'd turned the temperature down. Reaching out, he turned it back up as hot as he could stand it.

He stepped underneath the spray, letting it hit his face. He grabbed his bottle of shampoo and squirted some onto his palm. Lathering it into his hair, he just so happened to look down and guess what he saw...?

Matt slapped his soapy hands against the tiles in front of him. Dammit, he hadn't even been thinking of Jeff and here he was, hard as a rock and horny as fuck for him all over again.

Would this constant state of arousal ever stop? Would it ever abate?

* * *

**A/N: I mighta mentioned to a few people that I was having trouble with a particular scene in this chapter so I'd really appreciate any feedback you might have on it. So, for the sake of my well being (and current sanity) I'm begging for reviews! I didn't want to do that but I just really want to know what you all thought about the scene/chapter because I've never written one before now.**

**_(P.S. If you can't figure it out for yourself, it involves Matt and his actions in the shower!)_**


	5. Denial

**Disclaimer from before applies.**

**Hi all. Good morning to you from Scotland (it's 4:47am here!)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed **- NeroAnne**,** RRatedauthor**,** msnooky**,** grleviathan**,** AnonymousPunk**,** slashdlite**,** redsandman99**,** Seraphalexiel** and** Arie193. **I'm really very grateful for them and you're all awesome!**

**On to chapter 5!**

* * *

_Last time: __Matt slapped his soapy hands against the tiles in front of him. Dammit, he hadn't even been thinking of Jeff and here he was, hard as a rock and horny as fuck for him all over again._

_Would this constant state of arousal ever stop? Would it ever abate?_

**Denial**

In the bathroom, Matt finished lathering the shampoo in his hair. He rinsed it out and then proceeded to wash his body down. It was kinda awkward what with his dick sticking out and being uncomfortably hard.

Finally, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower area. Grabbing the first towel he could, he wrapped it around his waist securing it as tightly as he could. He picked up another one and towel dried his soaking wet hair.

He looked into the mirror and noticed it was actually steamed up so he couldn't anything in it, never mind his reflection. Shrugging, he took a brush from his wash bag and ran it through his hair. Quickly pulling his hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, Matt used the towel from around his waist to dry the rest of his body.

Fully dry (well, apart from his hair but he'd dry that later), Matt pulled on a pair of green boxers covering them with grey sweat pants and he pulled a Hardyz t-shirt over his head. He looked into the now clear mirror and swept a critical eye over himself.

For ten in the morning and on a day where he didn't plan on doing anything, he thought he looked okay. But in his mind, he'd look better if there wasn't an obvious tenting in the front of his pants. Oh well, what can you do?

He took a few deep breaths before opening the bathroom door. With any luck, Jeff would have calmed down enough for them to have a rational conversation about this thing or he would have left the room.

Jeff was still lying on the other bed when he heard the bathroom door open. Hearing the click, he sat up straight and looked over there. He was calmer now; he wasn't ready to fly off the handle just yet anyway.

When Matt stepped back into the bedroom and saw Jeff sitting on the bed, he froze. He didn't know if he could face his brother just yet. He watched silently as Jeff stood up and came towards him. He would have backed up if he could but none of his muscles seemed to want to cooperate.

Jeff looked at his brother intently, his eyes taking in the whole of him. A slight blush stained his cheeks when he noticed the bulge in Matt's pants.

"I, uh... I haven't... um, I can't get rid of it," Matt spoke quietly and Jeff looked up at him sharply. A wince crossed his face as he realised what his sibling was going through. He must have been extremely uncomfortable right now.

"Oh," Jeff paused and then opened his mouth to speak again, "Matt..."

"Jeff..." They spoke at the same time. They smiled awkwardly at each other. "You go first, Jeff," Matt said.

"Right," he nodded decisively and then stopped. He looked over at Matt, nervousness shining in his eyes. "Um, well I... Matt, I'm just, I'm just so sorry. I overreacted. I was angry, confused and not a little bit shocked." Jeff reached out and grasped Matt's hand. "I shouldn't have reacted like that and I hope I didn't make you hate me for doing so."

Matt stood completely still, perplexed. Had Jeff just... apologised... for overreacting? His eyes narrowed as he took in his brother's gait. His head was bowed, he looked tense but his tone was almost pleading. Jeff thought he hated him? He shook his head, no, and then realised Jeff couldn't actually see him. "No, I don't hate you Jeff."

His words made Jeff raise his head, relax and smile slightly. "No?"

"Never. I could never hate you. You're my brother. I love you."

Matt looked on confused as Jeff bit his lip slightly and looked around the room before looking him straight in the eyes. "I know."

Those words made Matt fidget nervously. "Know what?"

"I know you love me, Matt."

"Of course I do, Jeff, you're my brother. Are you okay?"

"Matt, I knoooow," Jeff said again, dragging out his last word for emphasis.

"What are you talking about?" Matt had a speculative look on his face.

Jeff shook his head in amazement, staring up at the ceiling. "Jesus, Matt. Are you fucking dense or something? Don't you get it? I know you love me. I fucking heard you say it last night."

Matt was clearly trying his hardest to impersonate a goldfish at this point in time, his mouth opening and closing almost constantly, a confused look in his eyes.

Jeff wanted to find the nearest book or something and start beating Matt down with it. He was infuriating when he was like this and it pissed Jeff off to no end.

That was the whole point of the action – Matt would pretend like he didn't know what was going on for as long as it took for whomever it was to get extremely pissed and from there forget what they were asking about in the first place.

Matt smiled inwardly as he noted the frustration and annoyance on Jeff's face, though it was kinda self-deprecating. Jeff's face was slowly flushing red, getting darker and darker. Matt could tell he was just about close to losing it.

His brain was revelling in his victory so his eyes didn't notice a smirk cross Jeff's face. Though he did notice when he was pushed roughly, landing on his ass on the bed. He looked up at Jeff from his position there, leaning up on his elbows, and frowned. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"Oh Matt, you've never been able to lie to me. I know you too well and I've known you too long. I'll grant that you're very good at being evasive but you can't bluff for shit – your eyebrow twitches when you lie and your hand shakes, just a little bit, when you 'think' you've won."

His eyes widened. He'd had no idea about that but then, Jeff had always been very observant and they'd known each other their whole lives. No wonder Jeff always beat him when they played poker. He must know the tells of everyone in the WWE – he almost always cleaned house, even against Shane McMahon when they got him to play.

"So, as I was saying, I know that you love me... Don't deny it!" He admonished as Matt opened his mouth to dispute it.

Matt moved his arms and lying back fully on the bed, bringing his hands up to his temples. Shit, Jeff could even tell what he was thinking! He was fucked.

"And again, I know you love me... nu-uh-uh!" Jeff waggled a finger at him before continuing, "You told me last night."

"I didn't!" Matt yelled out. He couldn't help it, he knew that he was lying but he had to do it. He had to try. Jeff was obviously uncomfortable with this. He could tell – Jeff always bounced a bit when he was nervous. Everyone thought it was just a character trait or something. They thought that Jeff was just very excitable and hyper all the time and he was but it was usually nervousness that had him bouncing.

Matt knew Jeff well. That was obvious enough but clearly not as well as Jeff knew him... and that was going to be his downfall one of these days.

"I'm not going over this again. You told me last night, after... well, you know... once we were in bed and you'd put the light off. You were spooned behind me when you whispered it."

Matt closed his eyes. Shit. It was official – he was fucked... not literally but fucked all the same. He cracked an eyelid open so he could see his brother's response to this. He frowned. Jeff seemed almost... dare he say it... happy? Was that because he, Matt, wasn't denying it any longer or for some other reason? Did he _want_ Matt to love him?

* * *

**A/N: I've been sitting here in bed for hours wondering how to finish this off. This is all pretty much off the cuff stuff except chapter 1, which I wrote with a different Superstar than Matt in mind! It's not been planned at all really because the chaptered idea I had was completely different, though I think this has definitely worked better than what I had thought of originally.**

**I've got an idea for how it will end though. I think that after this chapter, there will maybe two or three more. Then I can move on to thinking about my Cody Rhodes story.**

**Please Read & Review**

**Bye for now!**


	6. Revelations and Stuff

****

Disclaimer from before still applies.

**Thanks to all reviewers - **BellaHickenbottom** for chapter 3 and **RRatedauthor**,** msnooky**,** slashdlite**,** NeroAnne**,** AnonymousPunk** and **Arie193** for chapter 5. I'm glad you're enjoying it. You're great!**

**Oh, you may have noticed I've changed my penname slightly - it's now Magz86, instead of MagZ86. Simply because my nickname is Magz, not Mag. The 'Z' is only capitalised because Magz is a shortened version on my name but my surname begins with 'Z' too. I'm not getting on at the people who called me Mag. I just thought it would make a bit more sense to people then.**

**This is the next chapter of Last Night. I think it's a bit short but I couldn't pad it out with anymore detail and I think I got my point across.**

**I'm not sure how much of it there will be. If I get a really good idea that I'm really feeling (and am able to write), I might continue it. No promises though. I keep getting other ideas that may or may not come to fruition.**

**

* * *

**_Last time: __Matt closed his eyes. Shit. It was official – he was fucked... not literally but fucked all the same. He cracked an eyelid open so he could see his brother's response to this. He frowned. Jeff seemed almost... dare he say it... happy? Was that because he, Matt, wasn't denying it any longer or for some other reason? Did he want Matt to love him?_

**Revelations and Stuff**

Matt blinked. "I don't understand. Are you happy right now?" he said, a bit baffled by Jeff's behaviour.

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "What? I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"No, it's just... why?"

"Oh right." Jeff nodded, as if he understood what was going on. "You want to know if I'm happy about the revelation that you love me, in a non brotherly sense, or if it's some other reason, like you not denying it anymore." Matt just nodded mutely in response.

"Well then, I guess I'm glad that you're not denying it anymore."

"Oh."

"'Oh'? That's all you've got to say? Matt, I'm not bloody stupid. You've been keeping this from me for a long time, two years sound about right? Only last night was the first time you did anything about it."

"Shit," Matt muttered and sat up. "How on earth do you know that?" He gave up on denying anything now. If Jeff knew that, what else did he know?

Jeff sat down on the bed beside Matt. He smiled softy and said, "I never figured it out until maybe six months ago, I think. You always seemed a bit nervous around me, more so if we happened to be alone and it started about two years ago now. It was nothing that anyone else would have picked up on... we're still as close as ever... but you were, I don't know, a bit skittish with me. About a year ago, it started to really annoy me and you were being your normal evasive self, so I stopped asking you about it and decided to pay a bit more attention to you."

"Six months? You've known for six months? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I didn't want to alienate you and you'd be holding it in for so long! What would you have done if I'd told you I knew but also that I thought you were a freak, that you were disgusting?"

"Do you?" Matt winced. He wanted to know the answer on one hand but on the other, he didn't – he was pretty sure he could live without it if it was bad.

"Do I think you're a freak or disgusting?" Jeff turned to his brother, "No, I don't think you're either of those things." Matt let out a sigh of relief. "But I know that those are the words you've been using to describe yourself with." Fuck, Jeff knew everything, didn't he? Was he a mind-reader or something? "If I believed you to be a freak Matty, I'd have to label myself as one too. I enjoyed myself last night."

"You did?" Matt asked quietly.

A smile graced Jeff's face, "Yeah. I did."

"I'm glad," Matt said in response.

"You know me, I hate labels! Especially ones like that. I'd rather if there were going to be any labels, that I give them to myself – not others and definitely not society." Matt just nodded in agreement.

"Matty, you're not a freak, you're not disgusting. Not to me. I think you're someone who fell in love. It just so happened that you fell for your brother. It's not like you can help who you love. It shouldn't ever be a bad thing." Jeff touched his finger to Matt's cheek, encouraging him to look at him. His brother's brown eyes showed his relief but there was still some apprehension there.

"I think you're so brave, Matt. Really, I do. You've broken boundaries by just admitting this. I feel so privileged that you chose me to love over everyone else in the world because I know that your love is pure and that when you're in love, you give it 110 per cent. It's a precious thing to have."

Matt couldn't help but smile. That was how Jeff thought of him, of his love? It made him feel wonderful that Jeff believed him to be this amazing person but he knew that he wasn't. He wasn't some amazing person. He was horrible and a dreadful son and sibling. Here he was, a man who'd fallen in love with his own brother. How many 'amazing' people do that? He was disgusting. People would be sickened if they knew of his feelings for his baby brother. It would be better if the feelings weren't there in the first place. He had to purge himself of them.

Jeff watched as the smile on Matt's face gave way to a frown and then to a scowl. He knew Matt was thinking that he was disgusting again. He always looked like that when he was putting himself down inside his head, fighting with himself. Jeff sighed. There had to be some way to prove to Matt that he wasn't disgusting.

Watching Matt's internal struggle made Jeff frown and feel uneasy. He was starting to worry slightly. Matt had been fighting with himself over this issue for two years now but who knew when his mind would win out over his heart?

Jeff stood up and started to pace the room. It was a mark of how intense Matt's struggle was that he didn't even notice. He had to think of something that would help his brother, but what? What would snap Matt out of this, out of his current mindset?

He stopped pacing, moving in front of Matt. Looking down at him only hardened his resolve. Matt's eyes were glazed over and he looked as though he was starting to give in, beginning to lose the battle. Jeff swallowed before crouching down, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his ass wiggling. He whispered softly, "Come back to me," before pressing his lips to Matt's and kissing him.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM....!**


	7. Um… the Good Stuff DUN DUN DUN…Love?

**HI GUYS!**

**Sorry about the delay! It's the longest chapter of the story so far and I was having trouble with it. You can also blame someone else *cough* **NeroAnne** *cough* for making it take this long – she made me really nervous with something she said to me!**

**Anyway, ta very muckle to **NeroAnne**, **RRatedauthor**, **msnooky**, **Seraphalexiel**, **Arie193**, **redsandman99**, **xAngelofHardyx**, **slashdlite**, **dehlia666**, **AnonymousPunk** and **BellaHickenbottom** for all the reviews for this chapter. Thanks also to the people who added this story and/or me to their alert lists/favourites. It's all awesome. (I just ****realised I hadn't thanked you yet… sorry!)**

**Also, I had to promise to give a shout out to Nooky's forum: Only MsNooky's Peeps (****http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Only_MsNookys_peeps/61763/****). It's for all us slashers to hang around and get to know each other (there's even a post for our muses to hang out!) and I'm a mod for it. I think it's great, though so is Twitter.**

**Also, shout out to Nooky because I couldn't think of a title for this chapter… which is why it has three… she said 'DUN DUN DUN…" (That's kinda how I ended the author notes in the last chapter) so TA VERY MUCKLE NOOKY!**

**I've started work on the next chapter. Who knows how much more there'll be? This kinda didn't pan out exactly the way I was thinking…**

**Anyway… on to the story!!! **

* * *

_Last time: He stopped pacing, moving in front of Matt. Looking down at him only hardened his resolve. Matt's eyes were glazed over and he looked as though he was starting to give in, beginning to lose the battle. Jeff swallowed before crouching down, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his ass wiggling. He whispered softly, "Come back to me," before pressing his lips to Matt's and kissing him._

**Um… the Good Stuff???/DUN DUN DUN…/Love?**

Jeff kept his lips pressed against Matt's, intending to pull back when he felt Matt respond, felt Matt returning to him, but he didn't.

Instead of pulling back the moment he felt Matt responding, Jeff's shut his eyes and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. His arms rose up from their position at his sides to wrap themselves around Matt's neck, pulling him closer.

His lips parted and their tongues tangled together, exploring each other's mouths. A breathy moan sounded in the room and they parted.

The brothers rested their foreheads together; the sounds of their deep breathing broke the silence in the room as they stared into each other's eyes, brown into green.

"Jeff? Wha...?" Matt was cut off as Jeff kissed him again, his lips rubbing against Matt's. Caught off guard by the action, his mouth opened and Jeff took that as his chance to slide his tongue inside it.

He moaned quietly at the feeling of Jeff's tongue against his. Jeff couldn't help the smile on his face as his lips twitched slightly.

Matt pulled back and he frowned. "Why are you doing this?"

Instead of responding, Jeff kissed his brother again. He didn't want to talk right now. There were other things to do...

Giving up for now, Matt returned the kiss, pulling the younger man to his feet as he, himself stood up. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, lightly skimming his fingers under his t-shirt and touching the skin he found there.

It must have been one of Jeff's hot spots because he arched his back and shivered. Interesting, Matt smirked.

Jeff responded to the touches by cupping Matt's face in his palms and kissing him with an intensity that left him floundering. It was Jeff's turn to smirk, especially when Matt's 'problem' twitched almost violently. Not that it was much a problem right now. In fact, if Jeff had his way, it was going to be very useful in the very near future.

"Like that?" he rasped, softly dragging his fingertips over Matt's t-shirt covered chest. He played with the hem of the t-shirt a little before pulling it up and over Matt's head. Jeff tried not to stare at Matt's chest after it was revealed, but that was impossible for him to do. He felt like drooling at such perfection... 'humina humina humina' seemed an apt phrase for the image, Jeff thought.

Wanting to keep the playing field level, Matt removed Jeff's t-shirt as well. He threw the t-shirt aside and ran his hands down Jeff's arms, tracing the roots on his right one. While he might not have any tattoos himself, he thought Jeff's were extra sexy. The fact that Jeff had his hand tattooed as well turned him on so much. He hadn't stopped thinking about the inked limb wrapped around his dick since Jeff had had it done.

Jeff was doing his best to stay still. Matt was staring down at his body intently and he just wanted to jump his brother but he tried his best to control his squirming. He couldn't help it. He whimpered. The noise made Matt lift his head.

"Y'okay?"

"Dammit," Jeff growled, before lightly pushing Matt back on the bed behind him. Matt hit the mattress with a grunt which was soon silenced by Jeff's kisses as he climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

Jeff tipped his head to the side and kissed along Matt's jaw line before nibbling at his earlobe. Matt was squirming beneath him, rubbing against him and driving Jeff to the point of insanity.

Matt moaned loudly as Jeff bit down on his neck before trailing down his chest to lick at his nipples. He arched his back as Jeff took one between his teeth and flicked his tongue against it. "Oh, God!"

Jeff smirked, "No, not God, just Jeff."

Matt wanted to chuckle but caught his breath when Jeff swirled his tongue in his belly button. "Je-e-e-ff!"

Jeff grinned as he looked up at Matt through hooded eyes, before pressing his lips against Matt's hipbone. Lightly biting at the smooth skin he found there, he licked over the area to soothe the small wound. He held the leg down as Matt squirmed and tried to kick out with it.

Jeff let go when Matt stopped moving and stared up at him, lustfully.

"C'mere."

Jeff shook his head, no, and moving to stand on the floor. Bending over, he pulled Matt's sweat pants and boxers down his legs and off his feet before throwing them somewhere behind him. He stared. What else could he do? Matt was beautiful, clothed. Naked, he was absolutely fucking gorgeous!

Kneeling at the end of the mattress, Jeff took a deep breath. Could he do this? He'd never done it before though he'd had it done to him before. There was only one way to find out... right?

Jeff leant forward and pushed his tongue out before dancing a trail from Matt's left knee up his left his leg and down his right. He was writhing uncontrollably and the sheets were getting rumpled.

Jeff moved back up and settled himself between Matt's legs and he looked back up at his brother's face, staring into the chocolate depths of his eyes, looking for something... permission? Enjoyment? Lust? Love?

With a barely perceptible nod signifying that he could, Jeff dipped his head and licked at the tip of Matt's erection dabbing at the precum forming there. It was nice... sweet... he liked it.

Jeff swirled his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. While one hand was flat on the mattress, keeping him steady, he used the other on to hold Matt's dick at the base.

He rubbed gently at the length before hollowing his cheeks and trying to take as much of Matt's dick in to his mouth as he could. As the tip hit the back of his throat, he gagged a little and pulled back slightly.

He began bobbing his head up and down and soon Matt's hands were tangled in his hair, his hips bucking upwards. Jeff pulled himself back completely and smiled when Matt whimpered pathetically. "I've never done this before. Please be patient."

The response he got was just a strangled moan. "Ple-e-ease." Not voicing his answer, Jeff held down Matt's hips and went back to work... if you could call it that… he was enjoying himself…!

As Matt began to squirm and wriggle about even more, Jeff pulled off and sat back on his haunches. Matt opened his eyes slowly and gazed at his brother before sitting up himself and kissing him passionately.

Jeff returned the kiss with fervour, basically devouring his older sibling. He didn't even notice when Matt flipped the two of them round so he was on top until he was being encouraged to lift his hips so Matt could remove his jeans.

Jeff caught Matt's eyes as he was throwing the jeans aside. He stared into his brother's eyes, hoping Matt could read his expression correctly.

He didn't, at least Jeff didn't think so, but that didn't really matter at that very moment... Matt had just pulled off his boxers and he felt kind of embarrassed. His body was nothing like Matt's. Matt was sexy, gorgeous... he was self-conscious, ugly and he felt like he could lose a little weight... He tried to move his hands to cover himself up but Matt leant forward and grabbed at his wrists.

"Don't..." he whispered. "You're beautiful, Jeff. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Jeff just shook his head, not agreeing. "You're beautiful, Jeff," Matt repeated, pressing a kiss to his brother's cheek, "You're stunning," he pressed another kiss to Jeff's shoulder, "Exquisite, gorgeous, magnificent." Each word was punctuated with a kiss to an area of Jeff's body and it continued until he was just a trembling mass of skin and bones.

Matt smiled up at Jeff, watching him try to calm his racing heart. He mentally shrugged. No point in allowing that to happen. He lowered his head to suck at the skin just above Jeff's erection. He wanted to leave his own mark.

Another moan erupted from Jeff's chest as Matt licked at his dick before lapping at his balls. "Oh FUCK!" Jeff yelled as Matt continued to do so while searching out and finding his pucker.

Matt ran his fingertip over the sensitive area sending sensations running through Jeff's writhing body. Jeff had never felt like this before; fuck, he'd never felt _that_ before until now... Well, a lot of new things were happening at the moment!

Matt kept his finger there while trying to reach his bag for the bottle of lubricant he had in his bag. He couldn't reach it so he got up to get it, hearing Jeff whimper loudly at the removal of his pleasure.

Grabbing it and popping the top off, Matt spread some on his fingers before kneeling back down on the bed and slowly pushing one inside Jeff. He tensed at the intrusion. "Just relax, baby. It'll get better."

Jeff obviously took the words to heart because it did and was soon wriggling on the bed, begging for more. So Matt inserted two more fingers into him, finding his prostate and jabbing at it. Jeff let out high-pitched keening noise at the pleasure caused by that one movement.

Matt pulled his fingers out, slicking himself with lube and then settled himself between Jeff's legs before leaning down and kissing his brother. "You ready?" He asked. Jeff just nodded, yes, though Matt could tell that he was nervous.

Matt lifted Jeff's legs up and placed them on his shoulders. As he positioned his dick at Jeff's entrance, he paused feeling his soon-to-be lover tense up.

Leaning back down, he kissed Jeff again to try to take his mind off the sudden pain that assailed him. Matt was barely in but already he could feel the warmth of Jeff surrounding him and he almost let go, fucking Jeff brutally. He didn't when he saw that Jeff's eyes were screwed up, tears leaking down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. This is hurting you. You wanna stop?"

"No. Please. I'm ready, I promise."

"Are you sure? We can stop whenever you want to. I don't wanna hurt you anymore."

"Matt, its ok. It's not sore right now, okay?"

Matt nodded and pushed in a little more.

"AARGH!"

"That's it. I'm hurting you. We're stopping." Matt started to pull out but Jeff moved his legs and wrapped them around Matt's waist, making him push back in but even farther this time.

Jeff winced a little before catching himself. _The pain'll go in time. I know it will. _"No, Matt. We're doing this. I _want_ to do this."

Matt had to agree and when Jeff began to move his hips, he began to move, slowly at first. He was in heaven. If he'd known that this would feel so good, he would have told Jeff months ago and hoped for the best.

Jeff was in heaven. He'd had no idea that he could feel like this; he'd had no idea that this could feel so good! His back arched as Matt hit his prostate repeatedly. "Fuck..." he grunted, throwing his arms around Matt's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

He felt his orgasm building and he hadn't even been touched yet... though apparently Matt had decided that he'd been neglected enough and decided to give some attention to his dick. With just a few jerks, Jeff came hard and loudly, coating the two's bellies.

Matt followed soon after – the tightening of Jeff's ass around him got to much and he flooded the younger man's insides with his cum.

"I love you."

* * *

**Me: Who said that? Was it you Matty? What about you Jeffy?**

**Matty and Jeffy: Not telling. *fold their arms in front of them***

**Me: But gu-uys! They want to know… **_**I**_** want to know!**

**Matty and Jeffy: They can find out in the next chapter… keep 'em guessing, you know?**

**Me: *points at self* **_**I'm**_** supposed to be the tease here… **

**Matty: …**

**Jeffy: It was… *Matty elbows him in the side* OW! What ya do that for?**

**Matty: Be quiet.**

**Jeffy: …**

**Me: Sorry guys. They won't tell me what's going on *turns to glare at them***

**JNHMMHJNHMMH**

**Please read and review. I do appreciate it. **

**

* * *

**

EDIT:

**I don't know when the next update will be. I'm fucking pissed off with my so-called boyfriend so I'm not exactly in romantic/fluffy kinda mood.**


	8. In Front of Him

**Hi Guys!**

**Sorry for the delay. I've been having some boyfriend problems, which are still ongoing, although I'm trying not to dwell on it too much. Also, I've been reading the Matt/RVD stories (**_**Midnight**_** and **_**Midnight Stalking**_** by **Nightmocha**) that **Seraphalexiel** told us about in the forum so I've been reading that – not finished the sequel yet though.**

**Oh, and my cousin and his wife had their first child together – a girl called Sophie Leigh – so I'm now a second cousin or something like that… I went to see them yesterday and held her. I was so scared I was gonna drop her or something!**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and a special shout out to: NeroAnne, AnonymousPunk, redsandman99, slashdlite, Seraphalexiel, msnooky, Arie193, dehlia666 and BellaHickenbottom for reviewing as well. You all are totally awesome!**

**Nooks: I like twittering you too, though it's usually like my dinner or supper before bed or something! It's nice having a quick chat when I'm on my way to work in the morning even if you're on your way to bed or whatever…**

**My hayfever has decided to hit with a vengeance so I'm gonna go have a lie down for a bit.**

**OK, author notes getting a bit long so - **

**I'm not sure about this chapter but… here goes:**

* * *

_Last time: He felt his orgasm building and he hadn't even been touched yet... though apparently Matt had decided that he'd been neglected enough and decided to give some attention to his dick. With just a few jerks, Jeff came hard and loudly, coating the two's bellies._

_Matt followed soon after – the tightening of Jeff's ass around him got too much and he flooded the younger man's insides with his cum._

"_I love you."_

**In Front of Him**

Matt felt his body go limp and he lay heavily on top of Jeff, who grunted slightly at the sudden weight on his chest. He lifted his head to rest his forehead against Jeff's. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Jeff's face brightened considerably before he answered. "Great," he replied, grinning at his brother.

The older Hardy slid out of and off of Jeff to lie on his left hand side, gazing down at the beauty that was his brother. He softly caressed the side of the other man's face.

He couldn't believe he'd just had sex with Jeff... he couldn't call it making love seeing as Jeff hadn't said he was in love with him. He hadn't been able to help himself at the end though. He'd actually told Jeff to his face that he loved him, looking into his eyes at the time. He couldn't take it back now, even if he'd wanted to.

But he knew Jeff had only had sex with him out of pity. He might have enjoyed it if the expression on his face currently was anything to go by; it not, the moans coming from him during it definitely said something.

Matt did feel that he'd taken advantage of Jeff but he honestly couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it. Sure he felt a little guilty but his overriding feelings were of happiness and elatedness: he'd had the best sex of his life this morning with the man he loved. Jeff may have been with him because he felt sorry for him... but well, Matt couldn't feel down. He was on top of the world right now.

Maybe Jeff had thought that if Matt knew what it was like to have sex with him he'd get bored? Maybe find it easier to get over him?

Well, that was kinda blown out of the water by the fact that Matt was, if anything, more in love with Jeff than ever before. One just wasn't going to be enough. One time is all you need to become addicted... and sex with Jeff was Matt's new addiction.

Jeff glanced up at his brother before closing his eyes. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd slept with Matt, his brother... and he'd enjoyed it. It had been amazing.

He'd never realised he could feel that way during sex. It was like it was meant to be or something. There was a connection between the two of them like they fit together or were soul mates or something... not that he believed in soul mates and that stuff but still.

He could feel Matt's eyes on him. He knew what Matt was thinking. He knew Matt better that Matt did most of the time, even better than he knew himself at times. Jeff knew that his brother was starting to feel that he'd slept with him out of pity; that he, Matt, had taken advantage of him.

He hadn't. He definitely hadn't but Jeff had no idea how to stop Matt from feeling that way. He could probably do it by declaring that he loved Matt also but he was loathe to say that when he wasn't sure of his feelings yet. He didn't want to hurt him.

He couldn't deny that he was attracted to him but love was a big thing, a huge commitment. He wasn't going to get Matt's hopes up by saying anything like that. He'd told only three people that he loved them before. One of them was his dad, the second had ended up being a big mistake and the third actually had been Matt, but that was a brotherly love. It wasn't romantic in the least.

Romantic love, he knew, didn't grow on trees. It wasn't something that just happened. He didn't believe in love at first sight – how could you know that you love some just by looking at them? What rubbish! You needed to know someone before you could love them. It was a strong emotion, not something to be given out like cookies or whatever.

Matt twirled some of Jeff's hair between his fingers and smiled at the sight of the different coloured strands. Inside, he was hoping beyond hope that Jeff was in love with him but if he had to guess at his brother's feelings, he would have to say that no, he wasn't.

He wanted Jeff to open his eyes so that he could see what was in front of him.

He wanted to see the green of his irises. Had the colour changed again at all? At one point, they'd gone a deep emerald colour. He wasn't the best at reading emotions from eye and facial expressions (Jeff beat him on that too... no pun intended!) but he could try. He wanted to know what Jeff was thinking.

Just that second, Jeff opened his eyes and Matt was able to look into the depths just like he wanted. He searched Jeff's eyes and face but couldn't pinpoint exactly what was being shown. Was it confusion? That's certainly what Matt felt right now!

Jeff reached up his right hand and stroked his cheek. "Matt," he whispered. The man in question couldn't stop himself from leaning into the touch, "Jeff?"

A half smile graced Jeff's lips before he leaned up and touched his lips to Matt's. They separated, breathing the same air for a few seconds before Jeff lay his head back on the pillow.

Matt's hand moved up involuntarily to touch his lips... such a cliché but completely apt he thought. Jeff had just kissed him, Matt, of his own volition. Pity wasn't any sort of proper motivation for something like that.

As he stared stupidly at him, Jeff wrapped an arm around Matt's body and pulled him closer, burying his face in Matt's chest. A small sigh escaped him and the sound brought Matt back to reality.

He was so confused and was looking down at Jeff like he hadn't seen him before. Not one to give up a good thing when it was presented to him, he wrapped his own arms around his sibling and rested his head by Jeff's on his pillow.

He could think about this later, talk about it some other time. Right now, he was with the man he loved.

* * *

**And there it is.**

**What did you think? **

**Please read and review**


	9. Some More Revelations

****

Hi Guys!

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and a shout out to: **redsandman99**,** NeroAnne**, **AnonymousPunk**,** Seraphalexiel**,** msnooky**,** dehlia666**,** slashdlite**,** Arie193 **and** BellaHickenbottom **for reviewing as well. Awesomeness!**

**Nooks: You and Jeff finally let me go from that crazy mind of yours *shivers* I'm scarred! LOL!... so here is the update I had to bribe you with! Jeff is back in my good books again... not too sure about you though.... hehe...**

**...**

**OK, I can't stay mad at Nooks so this chapter is dedicated to her. It's great talking to her on Twitter and I thought she did a great job on her first sex scene in Chapter 21 of "A Savior"!**

**This is a bit confusing if you ask me and I don't think it's the greatest but… here goes:**

(Had to edit this as the breaks weren't showing properly!)

* * *

_Last time:_ _He was so confused and was looking down at Jeff like he hadn't seen him before. Not one to give up a good thing when it was presented to him, he wrapped his own arms around his sibling and rested his head by Jeff's on his pillow._

_He could think about this later, talk about it some other time. Right now, he was with the man he loved._

**9 - Some More Revelations**

Jeff woke up a few hours later after the best sleep he'd had in a long time and he knew who he had to thank for that… Matt.

Waking up in his brother's arms after what had probably, up till now, been the best sex of his life, meant that Jeff was sated, relaxed and actually looking forward to talking to Matt later.

He traced Matt's face with the tips of his fingers, the digits ghosting over the other's skin. He smiled softly as the other man unconsciously leaned into the touch. Matt was so predictable sometimes.

Matt looked so calm when he was sleeping, so untroubled. He was always so logical in life and stress out a lot of the time; it was nice to see him with no worry lines marking his face.

Jeff leaned over and pressed a kiss to Matt's cheek before smiling once again and burying himself back in his chest. Closing his eyes, he drifted off back to sleep.

************

Around ten minutes later, Matt's eyelids fluttered before opening. He looked around. He had the feeling that he'd missed something important…

Upon looking down, he saw that Jeff had pressed himself up against Matt in his sleep. It wasn't that. He remembered all that had happened between the two.

Mentally shrugging, Matt decided to go back to sleep – he didn't want to disturb Jeff's peaceful slumber and would instead join him.

************

Sometime later, two hours if the bedside clock could be trusted, Matt woke again as the niggling feeling that he'd missed something hit him once more. He had no idea what it was, though he did sense it was significant.

He opened his eyes to find himself looking into a pool of green. Jeff was sitting up, he was awake, he was staring… "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just watchin' you sleep. You look so peaceful, didja know that? You look better like that… Not that you're ugly or anything… it's just that you look calm and…" Jeff trailed off at the look on Matt's face. He looked as though he was about to burst. "Shit, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Matt, who'd been holding his laughter in, let loose a loud belly laugh. Jeff looked offended, crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

Matt hurried to apologise, even if he was still laughing. "So-o-orry! Sorry. I'm sorry. Really, I am. Yes, you were rambling but it was cute rambling."

That made Jeff blush, giggling softly. He looked down, a shy look on his face. "Sorry."

Matt sat up himself and putting his knuckle underneath Jeff's chin, tipped his brother's head back and up to the side so he could face him. Jeff averted his eyes. "Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong." Jeff still wouldn't look at Matt. "Jeff, what is it?"

Jeff shot a quick glance at Matt before moving away from his brother's touch and looking down again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then lifted his head to gaze at Matt. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm having doubts or something. I feel awful. I took advantage of you." He whispered the last part.

Matt almost choked. "Wh-what?" he asked, his eyes widening. "You took advantage of me?" he couldn't believe this was happening. Jeff thought he was the one who'd taken advantage? No, it was the other way around. Jeff had been taken advantage _OF_!

"Fuck, Matt, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done it! I didn't mean to hurt you! God, you must hate me now." Jeff looked like he was going to cry. "I understand if you ne..."

"JEFF! Jeff! You're rambling again." The man in question abruptly stopped talking. "Jeff, what are you talking about? You didn't take advantage of me! You didn't hurt me! If anything, I took advantage of YOU, baby brother. You're not gay. You're not in love with me. I took advantage of you trying to cajole me back to reality, not the other way about."

Jeff looked down at his lap that was covered by just a sheet, twisting his hands together nervously. Biting the inside of his bottom lip, he turned his head and stared at Matt out of the corner of his eye. He was flushed. His hair was a mess, sticking out at odd angles because it had dried while he was asleep. A thin sheen of sweat coated the skin on his chest and arms.

In that moment, Jeff realised the truth: that Matt had never been more beautiful to him in that moment. He was just barely awake and still had sleep in his eyes but to Jeff, he emitted a kind of radiance that was just… brilliant, almost ethereal.

He was determined to do this; he just didn't know what Matt was going to say about it. "Well, see, the thing is... um... well... I uh..." he started.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Is this going anywhere?"

"GAY!" Jeff shouted out.

"Huh? Gay? Yes, I'm gay. I thought we'd already established that."

"No. It's me."

Matt was really confused now. "What's you?" he asked, looking a Jeff questioningly.

"Gay. Me. I'm gay."

Matt cocked his head to the side. "Say what now?"

"Me. Jeffrey Nero Hardy," Jeff pointed at himself, "I am gay." Jeez, how hard was this to understand?

Matt's mouth dropped open as he stared at Jeff. This was new.

"Come on, Matt, say something would ya? This is a big thing for me."

"You're gay? You're gay. You're gay?"

"Repeating it isn't going to make it any less true, Matt."

Matt was spluttering. "But how...? I mean, you were straight earlier! You don't just change sexualities with a snap of your fingers."

"Well, I guess experience made the decision for me."

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up a minute. Since when were you even on the fence, Jeff? You can't just suddenly be gay! Not that I would mind… of course I wouldn't, if I did that would be a bit hypocritical…" Matt stopped talking and shook his head, trying to clear his head a little. He was going off on a tangent.

"Well, um… about that…"

"You mean you have? Who? When? How long have you been feeling this way?"

Jeff shrank back. He had known that Matt would react this way and it was going to get worse before it got better. Of course Matt would be like this – his life was being turned upside down, everything was turned on its axis and it was all because of the previous night.

The previous night and this morning had changed Jeff's life. He knew now in his heart that he was gay. He'd always been attracted to men even if he'd never done anything about it and women… well, women were holding less and less appeal for him by the minute lately. It wasn't anything against them – he just wasn't feeling it.

He just hadn't thought it would be quite so bad and well, loud...

"Okay, okay. Enough with the questions! What order do you want me to answer those in?" Okay, obviously his attempt at levity failed because Matt was glaring daggers at him.

*** (Not really a break but still)

Matt was hurt. Matt was angry. Most of all though, Matt felt completely betrayed.

He knew he had no logical reason to feel like that but he did. Jeff had clearly been feeling this way for a while now and given how close the two were and the fact that Matt had been 'out' to his brother for years now, he felt betrayed.

There was no other word for it. Jeff evidently didn't think enough of his brother to tell him any of this… this life-changing thing. Jeff had known that Matt was gay since Matt had known himself – Jeff had helped him figure it out for fuck's sake. Matt told him everything.

He'd told him everything that had happened with Amy, how he'd started being turned off by the red head before the Adam thing, how he'd actually started feeling attracted to Adam instead, when he thought about experimenting with drugs when he was feeling so low Jeff was barely able to bring him out of his funk. He told him we everything, except about being in love with him.

Was that why Jeff hadn't said anything? Because he hadn't told him that he was in love with his brother? He hated to think that was the reason but what if it was?

Jeff was speaking again. "Ok then. Um… yes, I have. Who? Why do you need to that? When? When I see a hot looking guy… what do you think? Just… _more_ lately. How long?" Jeff paused and Matt knew then, he just knew, that he wasn't going to like Jeff's answer.

"About 15 years, I guess."

Matt reared back. Fifteen _years_. YEARS! How could Jeff keep this from him? Was he really that hard to trust?

Matt took a deep breath. He was trying to calm down. He had to calm down. "Why? Why did you keep this from me? You've known I was gay for years… did you really think that I would turn against you or something?"

"Did you feel like this when you were sixteen years old Matt? Did you feel self-conscious no matter where you went? We lived… live in a tiny town… would you have admitted having those kind of thoughts where everyone would most likely shun you and ruin what life you had there? Would you have told your homophobic father? Would you tell your brother whom you had no idea if he shared his father's views or not? Would you?"

"Well, no."

"So can you understand why I didn't tell? They've always just been stray thoughts... I thought it was because I was a horny teenager because they stopped for a while! Like I said, I've only had more thoughts about guys and being gay recently."

"You still should have told me!"

"Why the fuck should I have? Am I not allowed to keep things to myself? Do I have to tell you everything?"

"No, because it would have helped me realise that I wasn't a complete freak..."

"Matt, what the hell is with you and you thinking that you're a freak? You're not a freak. I've already told you this."

"Jeff, come on! I'm gay. I'm a hick. My dad hates me. I'm in love with my brother. I'm a freak."

"Ok, one: I am too. Two: again, I am too. Three: when Daddy finds out about me, he'll hate me too and four," Jeff paused and licked his lips before taking a deep breath. He was going to do this. He really was. "I am too."

* * *

**Well, there ya go!**

**Was it any good?**

**You know, I said a few chapters back that this was gonna end by now and yet, here we are... and it's not finished... well, I'll know never to make that promise again!**

**Please Read & Review - I love people who do that**


	10. In Love with Each Other

Hi guys!

Here's the new chapter for you. (Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Not Matt, not Jeff, not anyone... and I don't actually think they're gay or incestuous either.)

I normally do send replies to any reviews I get but I didn't get a chance this time so:

**NeroAnne...** Thank you very much for your review. When I wrote it, I was like "Should he admit he's gay? Should he admit he's in love?" back and forth... you know... So my muses took over and said "YES!" even if they were a bit vague about it in the end. **Nooks...** Aw, thank you - you make me blush! Their dad knows that Matt is gay and hates him for it... he's basically disowned his first born - he doesn't know about Jeff. **slashdlite...** Thanks. I dearly hope so too... read on to find out! **BellaHickenbottom...** Matt does overreact a lot in this. It's do with the fact that he doesn't know HOW to react. He never expected for any of this to happen and especially not for Jeff to say he was gay! **dehlia666 (or tigger as you are now known on Twitter)...** What's next? You'll have to read on to find out! **Arie193, redsandman99, Seraphalexiel (who is now apparently _fireball)_, AnonymousPunk** and** sichheil69... **Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this.

I wanna say thanks to all the people who read the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!

Oh, **Nooks** and **dehlia666:** Glad you enjoyed my 'commentary' of the Bash last night on Twitter! It was fun to do... meant I probably paid more attention to a whole PPV than I have in a while...

And here we goooooooo!"_Jeff, come on! I'm gay. I'm a hick. My dad hates me. I'm in love with my brother. I'm a freak."_

* * *

Last time:

"_Ok, one: I am too. Two: again, I am too. Three: when Daddy finds out about me, he'll hate me too and four," Jeff paused and licked his lips before taking a deep breath. He was going to do this. He really was. "I am too."_

**In Love with Each Other**

Matt was about to say something to Jeff about him still being a freak even if Jeff was all those things when it finally registered in his head what was said. He stopped and stared at his brother, gobsmacked.

He couldn't speak. He was so shocked. Did Jeff really just say that he was in love with his brother? Well, not in so many words but the implication was the same... that he was in love with him, Matt?

"Matt?"

Jeff waved a hand in front of his older brother's face. Matt was just sitting there, unmoving and had been for the last few minutes.

"Matt? You gonna say something, bro?"

Matt's blank stare was all he got in reply.

"Okay then. Obviously not," Jeff muttered, pushing back the sheet and standing up, getting out of bed. He was going to get dressed and leave if Matt wasn't going to say anything about this but he was soon pulled back on to the bed when he was jerked back by Matt grabbing at his wrist. He landed heavily, knocking the wind out of him slightly even with the soft landing.

Turning his head towards Matt and pulling his wrist out of his grip, Jeff snapped, "What the hell?"

"Are you really?" It was barely a whisper.

"Am I really what? Gay? Yes, I am."

"No! You know what I mean!" Matt almost yelled out.

"No, I'm not sure I do. Why don't you actually ask me?" Jeff wanted Matt to actually say it. He wanted Matt to get over his shock and get over his fear of rejection.

"Jeff, are you really in love with your bro… with me, I mean?"

Jeff hid a smile at Matt's slip up by looking down. He lifted his head and turned it slightly to face him. Gazing into his brother's eyes, he nodded and answered, "Yes."

Matt flashed a blinding smile at his brother before reaching over and pulling Jeff close, hugging him tightly.

Jeff put his arms around Matt, returning the hug. It looked like Matt was beginning to accept that he was telling the truth.

Jeff pulled back and smiled slightly at the noise of disappointment Matt made. "You believe me? No more questioning this?" He gestured between them, mainly at himself.

Matt just nodded and pecked Jeff on the lips. "Not at all. Never again."

"Good," Jeff replied before pushing Matt back down to the mattress and lying on top of him.

Matt was surprised to say the least. Jeff had never been with a guy before him and they'd only just admitted loving each other but here he was, taking the initiative.

Matt groaned as Jeff trailed his lips down his chest before swirling his tongue in Matt's belly button, just like he'd done to him the previous night.

"Oh fuck! Jeff...!" Matt moaned, his back arching upwards. He managed to get enough control over himself to push Jeff away and sit up.

Jeff looked at him wondering what was going on. He'd thought that Matt was enjoying what was happening between them this morning... he knew he was!

Matt smiled, his lips turning up on the right hand side of his face. He loved Jeff and Jeff loved him. All his dreams were coming true. He no longer had to just fantasise about it - it was real!

Jeff could see the myriad of emotions flying across his brother's face and could tell he was thinking about how lucky he was. He wanted to giggle at the sappy look on Matt's face. He'd never figured Matt to be like that... his brother was always so strong and manly and you could see the disgusted look on his face when other people got all sappy and shit with their loved ones. But here he was, with the kind of look on his face that girls probably wished would be directed at them.

Jeff was surprised when he was suddenly flipped round and pressed onto the bed, the covers falling to the floor. He gasped as Matt forced his mouth open, tangling their tongues together.

"Mmmmmm... Matt!" Jeff yelped as Matt nipped and sucked at the skin on his neck.

Jeff was writhing on the bed, squirming as Matt trailed his fingers down his abdomen to his cock. He groaned loudly as Matt's fingertips ghosted over his now aching member before gripping it lightly.

"Please Matt... please," Jeff begged, just like the night before. "Oh God, ple-ease!"

Matt continued to kiss Jeff's neck as he started to stroke his brother's cock, setting an almost leisurely pace.

Jeff almost screamed out in frustration when he did so. Matt was trying to kill him - he had to be... this was torture! He was touching him just barely and about as fast as a car in a traffic jam...

He was rock hard and almost ready to blow but Matt was giving him absolutely no stimulation so that he could... The teasing bastard!

Matt shifted slightly and kissed Jeff again, swallowing his scream as Matt began to jerk him faster.

Jeff's head fell backwards as he felt his orgasm approaching and he cried out in ecstasy as he came all over Matt's hand.

His head was shaking from side to side; his body trembling with the after effects of his high.

"Jesus Matt," Jeff said after catching his breath, "Fuck. Man, give a guy some warning before you do that!"

Matt just chuckled slightly but there was a look on his face that told Jeff that this wasn't over... not by a long shot.

*************************

Matt smirked as he saw Jeff gulp and his green eyes widen, knowing that Jeff knew what was coming... or at least he thought he did.

Matt was going to continue wring pleasure out Jeff's body until he couldn't take it anymore, until the torment became too much for him.

What had just transpired was a warm up. He'd let Jeff come... this time. He was going to begging and pleading for release soon...

*************************

Jeff raised himself up so to lean back on his elbows. "Whatcha gonna do?" He was just a bit worried – Matt had a mischievous glint in his eye and when he got like that, he didn't stop.

"Matt?" Jeff would also admit to curiosity and maybe some elements of lust. What was Matt going to do? He was turning Jeff on by acting like this!

Matt grinned as he watched Jeff's cock twitch in anticipation of what was to come; his own making the same movements. He wasn't going to hurt Jeff... just torture him a bit! Both of them would benefit from this day, both of them would get pleasure, both of them would get release, it would be a day to remember!

************************

Matt shifted on the bad so he was straddling one of Jeff's thighs, while on his knees. He leaned down and gave Jeff a kiss, trying to convey all his emotions into just one press of the lips. Jeff whined as he continued to just kiss him, wanting this but wanting more too.

His fingers whispered down Jeff's sides as sucked on his brother's bottom lip, before inserting his tongue in to Jeff's mouth. Their tongues danced together and Matt almost didn't want to stop kissing his love. Well... I did say almost!

He pulled back slightly, smirking as Jeff whimpered loudly. The fact that it was him that was making Jeff feel that way made it all the more satisfying because then only he could make it better.

He flicked his tongue at Jeff's right earlobe. He held in a laugh as well as trying to hold Jeff down when he jerked upwards at the contact. Obviously that was one of his hot spots as well... he'd have to remember that!

The noises and moans coming from Jeff were almost constant as Matt sucked and licked at his ear and the surrounding skin, "Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt... oh god... mmmmmmmmmmm... oh fuck!"

Jeff squirmed as Matt ran his tongue down his chest slowly while holding him up slightly so he could get at his back. "Matt. Please... please...! Oh god, stop fucking teasing me!" Matt was running his fingers along Jeff's thighs but going nowhere near where he was desperately needed.

Matt pulled back and leant back on his knees, staring down at the flushed body of his brother. He could see that Jeff was hard and ready to come but he wasn't about to let that happen yet.

"Turn over."

"Wh-what?" Jeff was barely coherent at the moment. Arousal had all but taken over his brain.

"Turn over, Jeff."

Jeff did so, wondering why though he soon figured it out as Matt swirled his tongue against the skin of his back. He arched closer to the dancing tongue, moaning loudly when Matt moved back slightly. He wanted that tongue on his back. He loved it when his back was touched like that.

Pushing Jeff back level to the mattress, Matt delicately nipped at the small of his brother's back. He grinned upon hearing the high pitched whine that sounded in the room.

He squeezed Jeff's ass cheeks gently, who inhaled sharply at the contact. His hips bucked upwards slightly... he wanted more.

Matt traced a line down Jeff's right ass cheek with his tongue, while squeezing the left one. Jeff wasn't sure what was going on. So this was his ass... so what? It wasn't like much could be done to it except fucking. Though, he was in a desperate state... he wished Matt would just fuck him already. His hips were moving, bucking upwards slightly... it was obvious what he wanted but Matt wasn't giving it to him.

"Matt, Matt... Oh mmmmmm... Ma...MATT!" Jeff yelled out as he felt Matt spread his cheeks and press his tongue to his pucker. Oh fucking hell, that was good!

Matt circled his tongue around the small hole before pushing it inside. Jeff was moaning loudly. He'd never experienced this before. It was wonderful!

Matt thrust his tongue quickly, curling it inside, wanting to squeeze every last iota of pleasure out of his brother without giving him the ultimate high. He wanted to make Jeff as wet as he possibly could.

He moved away again and pressed his lips to the small of Jeff's back again, before plunging two fingers inside him. Jeff jerked and twisted as he hadn't been expecting that so suddenly. He tried to force himself to stay still while Matt worked his magic but it really wasn't doing all that much good – he was still pushing backwards onto Matt's fingers, trying to get Matt to hit his prostate.

Pulling his fingers out, he whispered to Jeff to turn back over. He did and didn't even try to touch Matt. Matt had tired him out so much that he could barely lift his arms and he was looking up at his lover through hooded eyes.

Matt kissed Jeff again while positioning himself between his legs. Matt slicked some lubricant on himself before taking hold of Jeff's right hand in his left, holding his own cock at Jeff's entrance with his right.

"Matt, fuck me... please! Please! I love you..." Jeff whispered softly.

"And I love you... and that's why I'm not going to fuck you. _We_ are going to make love." With that Matt pushed inside and began a shallow thrust.

"Oh fuck... yeah... oh god... ooh! Right there! Again! Oh God!" Jeff was keeping up a running commentary it seemed; he didn't seem to know how to be quiet... not that Matt was complaining about it!

Matt's pace quickened as Jeff encouraged him to move faster, lifting his hips to meet every thrust.

"Oh fuck... Matt! Oh God... oooooooooh."

"Uh! Fuck, Jeff!" Matt groaned as he leaned forward, pressing deeper into him. "So tight."

"Only for you, babe." Jeff had no idea why he'd said that apart from it seemed like the best thing to say at the time.

Matt leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jeff's as he felt his body tightening with the onset of his orgasm. With one last thrust, he hit Jeff's prostate dead on allowing both himself and Jeff to cum.

Jeff reached up and turned Matt's face to his, touching his lips lightly to his brother's. "I love you so much, Matt. You know that?"

Matt whispered in his ear. "Good thing that I love you too then, huh?"

* * *

**Not a lot left now... just a small epilogue.**

**It's sad... my first wrestling fic is finished and will soon all be posted.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think?**

**Please review.**


	11. Epilogue

**Hi guys!**

**So this is it... the last part of Last Night... I want to cry...**

**Anyway... Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:** RRatedauthor, 'fireball', redsandman99, NeroAnne, BellaHickenbottom, 'tigger', Nooks and slashdlie. **Thank you kindly for all your encouragement throughout this... I want to say 'ordeal' for some reason but it wasn't... I really enjoyed it.**

Nooks:** Have you thought up a nickname yet and do I get to approve it before you tell everyone what it is? I'm leaning towards 'no' coz** 'fireball' **had no idea about her name change but maybe you'll surprise me...**

**On to the epilogue...**

**

* * *

**

_Last time: __Jeff reached up and turned Matt's face to his, touching his lips lightly to his brother's. "I love you so much, Matt. You know that?"_

_Matt whispered in his ear. "Good thing that I love you too then, huh?" _

**Epilogue  
**  
Jeff lay in the comfort of Matt's arms, wondering what it was that he had done to deserve to find this happiness, to find love.

He was so happy right now that he felt like he could fly. He was so thankful for the last twenty four hours. He had never thought he had admit he was gay and he had never have thought that he would admit that he was in love with his brother.

It was something he had thought he was going to have to live with for the rest of his days, no one knowing, no one finding out.

He had been in love with Matt for so long that he had been contemplating just giving up on him ever realising that he was in love with Jeff too.

When Matt had started acting weird around him, Jeff had tried not to get his hopes up. It was hard but he had wanted Matt to actually come to him first, wanted Matt to get over his fear of actually loving someone and having them love you back.

He had never until now actually specifically said he was gay because the only man who had ever really done anything for him was Matt. He could think about all the Adam Copeland's and Randy Orton's of his world till the cows came home but nobody came anywhere near Matt when it came to turning him on.

***************

Matt, for the first time in a long time, was feeling content. He had his health, he had a great career, money, great friends and now he had the best thing of all - the love of his brother, Jeff.

He gazed into Jeff's eyes, grinning widely at the love he could see in them. He pecked him on the lips before snuggling up to him. He didn't care about the coldness of the room; he didn't care about anything right now except the lovely creature beside him right now.

He had finally got his man and nothing was going to stop him from being with him.

**THE END**

* * *

Yes it's short. I know. Didn't have anything else to put in it.

Bye for now everyone!


End file.
